


酒店

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	酒店

王源和王俊凯明天就要回家了，快要过年，回了家应该会很忙，也不能经常像之前那样找空隙见面。  
两个人在酒店房间各自做自己的事情，王源静悄悄没有说话，王俊凯也尽量给自己找事情做，两人这样无聊独处的时光也挺满足的。  
把东西都收拾好，王俊凯从椅子上起身走到王源那边，王源看起来没什么反应，王俊凯的手按在床上的时候，却马上抬头了，一弯眼睛笑着看他。  
王俊凯把王源的手机扔开，调笑他：“你再玩手机就要变成网瘾少年了。”  
然后伸手轻轻勾他的脸，摸到嘴巴之后俯下身接吻，顺着姿势把王源推到床上。  
王俊凯之前很认真的计划，如果今天再不做的话，接下来就要过年，没时间见面更加做不了，王源大概也能猜到他的想法，就着拥抱躺下的姿势很自然。  
事实上王俊凯还挺在意这种事情的，毕竟是15岁青春期的男孩子，他就对探索王源身体这件事情十分热衷，慢慢摸索着发生的性爱，有种隐秘的刺激。他俩能够做爱的地点不多，偶尔在租住的酒店紧张的做一次，还得担心不能沾上床单被人发现，在家里也要小心翼翼不泻出声音，有些压抑的心悸，大概就独属青涩迷蒙的少年情欲。  
条件不允许，反而会更加在意每次亲近的机会。  
前几天王俊凯忍不住，在隔天还有活动的前提下和王源做了。  
一开始只是想着互相抱着就好了，在被子里面艰难的把王源揪出来，在他嘴角亲亲，王源居然还笑了，自己揭开衣服，露出来白嫩的肚脐，一副壮烈的样子，王俊凯说你想多了我什么都不想做，然后坐在床边回头看他几次，光是看着王源躺在床上露出腰线的样子就能硬，于是二话不说的把王源扑倒。  
事后王源很不舒服，偏偏在上台的时候得装作没事，王俊凯对他有非常强烈的愧疚感。  
王源在两人的性爱里是比较听话的，因为他忘性大，痛和不适隔天就忘了，王俊凯问起来，甚至会回答“挺舒服”。是以如果情况允许，或者王俊凯表现出想要做的意思，王源一般情况下都会同意，有时候还会主动做些让王俊凯开心的举动。  
一旦做完之后，王源就要变脸。被折磨的腰酸背痛的时候仔细想想，觉得不爽不服了，就会很生气而且要发脾气。  
可即使生气了的王源，也只有在独处的时候才敢挥手踹脚发泄不满，人一多就老实了。  
尤其是工作的时候，王源特别懂事，王俊凯看他努力的笑，和平时一样认真投入，只是不敢再蹦蹦跳跳。这种时候王源稍微的顿下来步子，王俊凯也时刻顾着，反而王源一直笑的爽朗，显得他的担心多余。  
王源穿着厚实的大衣，看起来是和王俊凯差不多大小的一团。但是王俊凯是最清楚他分量的，凭着眼睛看过去，也能回忆起来王源身体的曲线，这么软软一团，从哪里到哪里是衣服，从哪里到哪里是胸和腰，牛仔裤下面包裹着的大腿什么触感，王俊凯不用摸都能清楚知道。  
不用回忆就十分真实的画面。王源被剥光了放在床单里被子上，被插入摇晃，乖乖的抱着自己肩膀，这样全无秘密的状态，在王俊凯看来非常的瘦小单薄。  
眼前王俊凯已经脱掉了他的上衣，王源毛躁的跪坐起来，被亲吻还很不安。王俊凯坐着抱住他，把头埋在他肩膀上，等他安静下来。  
王源其实很好哄。  
脱掉里衣的过程中也在一直不断的接吻，王俊凯解开王源的裤子拉链，对方修长双腿赤裸的呈现出来，还是很有冲击力的，王俊凯拉着他的腿，在腿根部略微的咬了一口。  
两个人都脱光了，还好酒店有暖气，并不是很冷，王俊凯的性器已经很明显的硬起来，直直挺立着。  
他躺在床上，双手抬着王源腋下，将他放在自己的身上，之前从来没有试过王源在上面的情况，所以王俊凯这样做的一开始，王源还搞不太懂他要干什么，只不过王俊凯把他抬起来再坐下，他就听话的坐下。  
直到王俊凯的性器在王源的臀部摩擦，王源才堪堪反应过来。  
王俊凯将他抱起来，性器抵在润滑过的穴口，竟然就要胡乱的捅进去，吓得王源急忙喊停。  
他们还从来没有试过这个姿势，这样直接捅进去真的会死人的吧。王源看王俊凯又尝试着要进来，只觉得头皮发麻，喊他说，我自己来我自己来。  
王俊凯挑眉，不太信任的“哦”一声，仍然扶着王源，大有你不行我就自己上的样子。  
到底为什么一定要这种姿势啊，王源简直苦恼的要哭了，但是每次在床上哭王俊凯也只会更加过分而已，他简直就是一个独裁的变态。  
巍巍颤颤的伸手从后面扶住王俊凯的性器，触手一片滑腻，王源低着头努力想看清楚，可是光是王俊凯的那里顶住自己穴口的画面，就让他羞愧的无法再次张开眼睛。  
王俊凯看他吞吃自己性器的画面十分满意，还按了他的后腰催促他，王源咬牙坐在那东西上面，想要用体重压下去，但是身体排斥的反应太强烈，只是稍微吮吸了头部，进去没有三分之一，就马上满脸通红的跪坐起来。  
这种若有似无的吮吸当然满足不了王俊凯，他在王源向上退的时候猛力的撞了，就要一如既往蛮力进去，王源感觉对方头部粗暴的顶进自己体内，连忙按住他胸膛说：“等等，再……等一会儿。”  
他真的害怕，但王俊凯现在说什么也阻止不了，就想着捅进去，王源只好再一次尝试。王俊凯在下面看他修长的手指轻柔的缠住自己的性器，温柔的把它放在穴口处，王源从脖子到胸口都被憋的通红，王俊凯在他锁骨处舔一下，吞了口水，看王源把自己的性器含入，这次又只是一个头部，龟头还没来得及享受待在对方体内的感觉，又被残忍的推出，王俊凯此时不可能再让他含混过关，几乎没有思考的就往上一挺，立刻听到王源的闷哼。  
进入的太深，王源想离开，却被王俊凯从后面按住了肩膀，这个姿势王俊凯的性器捅到了从来没到过的地方，王源感觉体内奇怪的地方被划过，麻痒随着王俊凯的进入一阵阵的翻起来，王俊凯只进来的不到一半，王源也不敢往下坐，一直保持着这个姿势双腿很酸，勉强用手撑住了。  
“再等等……”  
王源现在完全敏感，王俊凯稍微再挤进去一点都不行，王俊凯看他脸都皱起来，很认真的问他：“真的很痛吗？”  
王源诚实的摇头，王俊凯这个姿势进去，其实除了胀还有点愉悦的快感。只是身体的自然反应让他无法下坐，紧绷着脑中神经，支撑的双腿也要颤抖起来。  
王俊凯看他摇头就不想再忍了，王源就这样要吞不吞的折磨他，刚刚进去一点点又推挤着退出，磨磨唧唧的搞这么久，还有一大截在外面。  
想他平时自己控制着插入的速度，可是一下子就能全部插进去的。  
但是王源痛苦的表情让王俊凯不由自主的开始丈量王源容纳自己性器的小身板，甚至怀疑王源到底能不能全部接受。王俊凯也被急的快流汗，现在只想快点全部插进去，然后痛痛快快的大干一场。  
可担心王源难受，王俊凯本质还是很温柔的，只好在嘴上埋怨王源，说你实在是太没用了。  
王源现在没力气回应王俊凯关于自己没用的反驳，已经累的眼睛打颤，老半天才刚刚把一半吞进去，穴口就撑开仿佛到极致。  
王俊凯看王源撑的脚都软了，帮了忙扶住他。王源把双手按在他肩膀上辛苦的回头看交接的那里，王俊凯的性器还剩下一大半露在外面，王源怎么也下不去。  
王俊凯深吸一口气把他稍微抱起来，性器再慢慢从他身体滑出，十分的令王俊凯失落。  
还是不要互相为难了。王俊凯将王源放在床上，他是个一根筋的，之前两个人做的时候都是由他控制节奏，一旦让他进去了那是绝对不会再出来的，哪像王源这么磨磨蹭蹭，王俊凯被他这样搞的心里烧的慌。  
像之前做的那样分开他的腿，王源就软绵绵的扛起来，王俊凯自顾自将性器对准了，王源转开头不去看，也可以清楚感觉到王俊凯已经急不可耐就插了大半，忍不住仰起头惊呼，王俊凯整个人肩膀压住他，不留情的全根没入了。  
王俊凯压抑太久，饿的慌了更加直接，王源可怜巴巴的被抱起来抽插，王俊凯已经全部到他肠道里面，被插的断断续续还要说：“再等等，慢点啊……”  
王源今晚说的最多的三个字就是“再等等”，王俊凯只觉得王源在和他开玩笑，又一个深深的挺入，故意用沙哑的音调在他耳边说“等不了”的时候开始猛烈的抽插。  
感受到王源体内的剧烈收缩，甚至嘤咛的叫起来，王俊凯反而更加用力，这时候反复的冲进他身体，王俊凯才感觉刚才被王源撩动的快爆炸的情绪有了宣泄口。  
猛烈的动作使得整个世界摇晃，才刚刚习惯王俊凯的撞击，王源又被扯开被子，王俊凯在他胸前吸咬，狠狠咬一口，王源肠道便剧烈收缩，完全无法自控，被王俊凯弄得话都说不出来。  
这样子的速度，加之刚才王源那失败的骑乘带来的视觉体验，王俊凯很快就射了，还弄在王源手臂上。  
他绝对是故意的，王源感觉连手指都很黏，嫌弃的分开五指，不敢沾到床单只好高举着手。精液顺着肉色赤裸的手臂流下，王俊凯盯着一会儿，又去吻他嘴角，咬住上唇拉扯，最后才帮他擦掉。  
做完一次王俊凯也明显并不想停，抱着王源粗暴玩弄他的乳头和下体，咬他的肩膀，直到他被欺负的射出来。  
王源怕了他似的赤裸着把自己藏到被子里面，白的床单遮不住他脸颊绯红。  
王俊凯又硬了，扑过去下流的用下体蹭王源的脸，甚至放在他嘴巴旁边，王源很快转头，嘴角带着粘液在反光。  
看他实在一点都不想给自己口交，王俊凯只好作罢，拉了王源的手在自己的性器上面，王源因为王俊凯的各种玩弄有点生气，敷衍的摸几下就又要钻回去被子睡觉。  
明天就要回家，王俊凯考虑王源还得见人，本来不想做第二次，可是王源这样子让他生气，他本来就觉得自己在过年的期间都不能碰他很憋屈了，直接把王源从被子里面揪出来按在床上又做了一次。  
战况太惨烈，隔天，在床上不记仇的王源难得的对王俊凯黑脸了一天。


End file.
